Technical Field
The present invention relates to a site management system, in-flight detection method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing program for observing the shape of a civil construction site or the like.
Description of Related Art
In a civil construction site, it is necessary to confirm that the shape, size, height position, and so on of an executed place (so-called finished work) conform to the design.
Therefore, in a civil construction site, a measurement apparatus or the like to perform the measurement (so-called finished work measurement) of an executed place has been taught by, for example, JP2009-229222A. In this conventional technique, a measurement apparatus or the like is carried in an executed place to check whether the shape, size, height position, and so on of the executed place conform to the design.